1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to apparatuses using a hybrid mechanism, and, more particularly, to a hybrid mechanism that provides hybrid power to an engine and a motor and a hybrid mode thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, as the power resources gradually decline and the demands for green energy increase, hybrid vehicles have been steadily gaining in popularity. Many manufacturers have been actively involving in hybrid mechanism research, in hope to design hybrid vehicles that can reduce fuel usage, and are energy efficient while retaining sufficient horsepower.
Conventional hybrid mechanisms require coupling the engine to a plurality of motors using a clutch. However, it is difficult to control and adjust the transmitted power using this type of power transmission mode. Besides, the hybrid mechanism technology has not yet invented an effective coupling method using a planetary gear to couple the engine with the motors to reach the goal of hybrid mechanism. Since the foregoing planetary gear contains an internal gear which requires high precision in manufacturing, and planetary gear is often too large, there are obstacles and challenges awaited.
Therefore, there is a need for developing a hybrid mechanism that allows easy adjustment of power transmission between the engine and the plurality of motors, which can be used in a hybrid vehicle, and in addition to meet the requirement of small size and simplified manufacturing procedure.